Met
Met is a recurring Mechaniloid enemy from the Mega Man series that has a indestructible hard hat. The word Met is derived from the word hel'met'. They are also called Mettool, Metall, Mettall, and Mettaur. They did't have an official name in English, changing between the three names through the games until the name 2004 when Mettaur was used in all western Mega Man games since. Their official Japanese name is , with Mettool and similars being mistranslations. They are unofficially called Hard Hats in some strategy guides. These robots have appeared in almost all of the Mega Man game series, except for the Mega Man Legends series. They mostly appear as enemies, but there are also bosses such as the giant Met in Dr. Wily's castle in Mega Man 4, Metall Daddy. In Mr. X's castle in Mega Man 6 there is a Met boss operating a tank, named Mettonger Z. In Mega Man ZX, there is a giant Met miniboss, named Powmettaur. Types of Mets Mets in the original series Mets in the X series Met C-15 Met C-15 (メットール Ｃ－１５) is the basic Met of the first Mega Man X game, and he appears in the stages of Armored Armadillo, Storm Eagle, and the first Sigma stage. But he basically acts like his classic predecessor. It hides in the helmet most of the time, and tries to attack the player from the back. The Garakuta Robot from Mega Man X2 uses parts of it. They also appear in the Game Boy games Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2, and had appearances in the Rockman X manga. Planty Planty (プランティー) is a relative of the Mets that was originally created to monitor forests. It appears in Sting Chameleon's Forest Stage, and likes to ambush the player by hiding in the foliage and then popping out when X gets close. Iworms crawl out of their grassy heads. Met Soldier Met Soldiers (Metall D2) are spy Mets equipped with a walkie-talkie antennae and night vision that first appeared in Mega Man X4, as part of Repliforce's bid for independence. They soon appeared in other Mega Man X games shortly thereafter as Metall T. Metall T Metall T is a small modification of the Metall D2. They still function the same as their predecessors. Cone Metall Cone Metall is a Met from Mega Man X7. Scrap Metall Scrap Metall is a Met from Mega Man X7. Metall Ride Metall Ride (メットールライド) is a Met from Mega Man X8 that uses a blue Ride Armor. It appears in Earthrock Trilobyte's stage. Mettaur Mettaur from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Silver Mettaur Silver Mettaur is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Gold Mettaur Gold Mettaur is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. "Mettaur Cure" (?) Mettaur Cure is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. "Mettaur Counter" (?) Mettaur Counter is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. "Mettaur Commander" (?) Mettaur Commander is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Mettaur Gigant Mettaur Gigant is a rare Mettaur from Mega Man X: Command Mission found on Gimialla Mine. Mets in the Zero series The Mets appear in all four games from the Mega Man Zero series, but they don't have any new attribute, being called ancient Mechaniloids. In the first three games from the Zero series, they don't appear as normal enemies. They only appear if Hacker Cyber-elves like Metoras are used to turn almost all enemies of the stage into Mets. These Mets seens to be all from Mega Man 7, being them Metall RW (land enemies), Heli Metall RW (aerial enemies) and Swim Metall RW (aquatic enemies). In Mega Man Zero 4, there are only standard Mettaurs (without RW in its name) in Fenri Lunaedge's stage . It's possible to use their helmets as a shield by using the Zero Knuckle. Mets in the ZX series Pattrolaur Pattrolaur is a overfactored patroller Mettaur designed and developed by Slither Inc.. Remettaur Remettaur is a Met similar to the Metall Mommy. Produced by a factory on Slither Inc.'s request. Powmettaur Powmettaur is the sub boss from Area H. It's similar to the Metall Daddy and Mettaur Gigant. It drops Mini-Mets from the top of its head, spits balloons with enemies in them, and can hover like a UFO. It was originally designed as a amusement park mascot. Mets in the Battle Network series In the MegaMan Battle Network series, the Mets are computer viruses that attacks with pickets and Shockwaves. In the first game they are called Mettool, and from the second and on they are called Mettaur. Depending of the game, there are between 3 to 6 varieties of Mettaurs. In total there are 9: Mettaur, Mettaur2, Mettaur3, MettaurEX, Mettaur2EX, Mettaur3EX, MettaurSP (MettaurΩ (Omega) in the English versions of BN3-5, and SP in BN6), RareMettaur (RareMttar) and RareMettaur2. They all have the same appearance with different colors and statistics (HP, speed, strength, Battle Chips left). If more then one Mettaur appear in battle, only one of them will attack by time, and Mettaurs that are higher in level than the basic (2 and up) will hide under their hard hats if it is not their turn to attack. There are three basic Mettaurs that appears in all games: The first Mettaur found in the games has a yellow helmet and doesn't hide under it. The second Mettaur, Mettaur2, has a red helmet and hides under the helmet while other Mettaur is attacking. Mettaur3 is blue and acts like Mettaur2, having higher stats. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, there is a Mettaur Village. In the Anime Mettaurs have a unique languge made up of grunts that sound like "Met!" Mets in the Star Force series In the MegaMan Star Force series there are Mets called "Mettenna". Its name is probably a combination of the words Met and antenna. Their appearance and movements are similar to the Mettaurs from the MegaMan Battle Network series. The only difference is that their helmets have a sharp point on the tip. Also the point rives off tiny ring-shaped radio waves. Other media ]] The Mets appeared in various Mega Man media, like Mega Man cartoon series, Mega Man: Upon a Star, MegaMan NT Warrior, Rockman Megamix, and others. In the Mega Man cartoon series, the Met only appears in the first episode, "The Beginning." He talks by making funny sounds, yet Dr. Light seems to understand him. The Met goes out into the field with Roll and helps Dr. Light in the lab. Many items seem to come out of his hardhat, even an entire stretcher for Mega Man. The Mets also makes short appearances in Mega Man: Upon a Star in a amusement park (Train Met and a common Met), and Rockman Megamix in a construction area. In the MegaMan NT Warrior animes, the Mettaur is a recurring virus. In the 14th episode of Rockman EXE Beast+, a giant Mettaur virus appears. Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Mets. *Picket Man, a special type of Met. *Umbrella Guard *Shothead *Shekuten See also *Guts-Dozer Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man X1 enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man X6 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 1 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 3 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Mega Man ZX enemies Category:MegaMan Battle Network enemies Category:Mega Man Star Force enemies Category:Robots made by Dr. Light